Filmjahr 1997
Ereignisse Nach der Premiere am 1. November 1997 auf dem Tokyo International Film Festival kommt Titanic am 19. Dezember 1997 in die US-amerikanischen Kinos. In der Folge erweist sich James Camerons Film als bis dato kommerziell erfolgreichste Produktion aller Zeiten (nicht-inflationsbereinigt). Bei der Oscar-Verleihung im Folgejahr entfallen auf diesen Film 11 Auszeichnungen. Damit wird der von Ben Hur gehaltene Rekord eingestellt. * Die Sieger der BRAVO Otto Leserwahl 1997: ** Kategorie – männliche Filmstars: Gold Leonardo DiCaprio, Silber Will Smith, Bronze Brad Pitt ** Kategorie – weibliche Filmstars: Gold Claire Danes, Silber Sandra Bullock, Bronze Julia Roberts Top 10 der erfolgreichsten Filme In Deutschland Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den deutschen Kinokassen nach Besucherzahlen (Stand: 9. September 2011):Die erfolgreichsten Filme in Deutschland 1997 auf insidekino.com, abgerufen am 9. September 2011 In den Vereinigten Staaten Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den US-amerikanischen Kinokassen nach Einspielergebnis in US-Dollar (Stand: 9. September 2011):Box Office Vereinigte Staaten, abgerufen am 9. September 2011 Weltweit Die zehn weltweit erfolgreichsten Filme nach Einspielergebnis in US-Dollar (Stand: 9. September 2011):Box Office weltweit, abgerufen am 9. September 2011 Filmpreise Golden Globe Award Am 19. Januar findet im Beverly Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles die Golden Globe-Verleihung statt. * Bestes Drama: Der englische Patient von Anthony Minghella * Bestes Musical/Komödie: Evita von Alan Parker * Bester Schauspieler (Drama): Geoffrey Rush in Shine – Der Weg ins Licht * Beste Schauspielerin (Drama): Brenda Blethyn in Lügen & Geheimnisse * Bester Schauspieler (Musical/Komödie): Tom Cruise in Jerry Maguire – Spiel des Lebens * Beste Schauspielerin (Musical/Komödie): Madonna in Evita * Bester Nebendarsteller: Edward Norton in Zwielicht * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Lauren Bacall in Liebe hat zwei Gesichter * Bester Regisseur: Miloš Forman für Larry Flynt – Die nackte Wahrheit * Cecil B. DeMille Award: Dustin Hoffman vollständige Liste der Preisträger Oscar Die Oscarverleihung findet am 24. März im Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles statt. Moderator ist Billy Crystal * Bester Film: Der englische Patient von Saul Zaentz * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Geoffrey Rush in Shine – Der Weg ins Licht * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Frances McDormand in Fargo – Blutiger Schnee * Bester Regisseur: Anthony Minghella für Der englische Patient * Bester Nebendarsteller: Cuba Gooding Jr. in Jerry Maguire – Spiel des Lebens * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Juliette Binoche in Der englische Patient * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Kolya von Jan Svěrák * Ehrenoscar: Michael Kidd vollständige Liste der Preisträger Filmfestspiele von Cannes Das Festival beginnt am 7. Mai und endet am 18. Mai. Die Jury unter Präsidentin Isabelle Adjani vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldene Palme: Der Geschmack der Kirsche von Abbas Kiarostami und Der Aal von Shohei Imamura * Bester Schauspieler: Sean Penn in Alles aus Liebe * Beste Schauspielerin: Kathy Burke in Nil by Mouth * Beste Regie: Wong Kar-Wai für Happy Together * Großer Preis der Jury: Das süße Jenseits von Atom Egoyan vollständige Liste der Preisträger Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin Das Festival beginnt am 13. Februar und endet am 24. Februar. Die Jury unter Präsident Jacques Lang vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Bär: Larry Flynt – Die nackte Wahrheit von Miloš Forman * Bester Schauspieler: Leonardo DiCaprio in William Shakespeares Romeo + Julia * Beste Schauspielerin: Juliette Binoche in Der englische Patient * Bester Regisseur: Eric Heumann für Port Djema vollständige Liste der Preisträger Filmfestspiele von Venedig Das Festival beginnt am 27. August und endet am 6. September. Die Jury unter Präsidentin Jane Campion vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Löwe: Hana-Bi – Feuerblume von Takeshi Kitano * Bester Schauspieler: Wesley Snipes in One Night Stand * Beste Schauspielerin: Robin Tunney in Niagara, Niagara vollständige Liste der Preisträger Europäischer Filmpreis Die Verleihung findet am 24. März in Berlin statt. Moderatorin ist Tania Bryer * Bester Film: Ganz oder gar nicht von Uberto Pasolini * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Bob Hoskins in 24 7: Twenty Four Seven * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Juliette Binoche in Der englische Patient * Beste Kamera: John Seale für Der englische Patient * Besters Drehbuch: Mein Leben in Rosarot von Chris Vander Stappen und Alain Berliner vollständige Liste der Preisträger Deutscher Filmpreis Die Verleihung findet am 6. Juni in Berlin statt. Moderatorin ist Sabine Christiansen * Bester Film: Rossini von Helmut Dietl * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jürgen Vogel in Das Leben ist eine Baustelle * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Sylvie Testud in Jenseits der Stille * Bester Nebendarsteller: Moritz Bleibtreu in Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Martina Gedeck in Das Leben ist eine Baustelle und Meret Becker in Rossini vollständige Liste der Preisträger César Die Verleihung findet am 8. Februar in Paris statt. Moderatorin ist Annie Girardot * Bester Film: Ridicule – Von der Lächerlichkeit des Scheins von Patrice Leconte * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Philippe Torreton in Hauptmann Conan und die Wölfe des Krieges * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Fanny Ardant in Auch Männer mögen's heiß * Bester Nebendarsteller: Jean-Pierre Darroussin in Typisch Familie! * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Catherine Frot in Typisch Familie! * Bester Regisseur: Patrice Leconte für Ridicule – Von der Lächerlichkeit des Scheins * Bester ausländischer Film: Breaking the Waves von Lars von Trier vollständige Liste der Preisträger British Academy Film Award Die Verleihung findet am 29. April in der Royal Albert Hall, London statt. * Bester Film: Der englische Patient von Saul Zaentz, Anthony Minghella * Bester nicht-englischer Film: Ridicule – Von der Lächerlichkeit des Scheins von Patrice Leconte * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Geoffrey Rush in Shine – Der Weg ins Licht * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Brenda Blethyn in Lügen & Geheimnisse * Bester Nebendarsteller: Paul Scofield in Hexenjagd * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Juliette Binoche in Der englische Patient vollständige Liste der Preisträger Sundance Das Festival beginnt am 16. Januar und endet am 26. Januar. * Beste Dokumentation: Girls Like Us von Jane Wagner und Tina Di Feliciantonio * Bestes Drama: Sunday von Jonathan Nossiter * Bester Regisseur (Doku): Arthur Dong für Licensed to Kill * Bester Regisseur (Drama): Morgan J. Freeman für Hurricane * Publikumspreis (Doku): Monte Bramer für Paul Monette: The Brink of Summer's End * Publikumspreis (Drama): Morgan J. Freeman für Hurricane und Theodore Witcher für Love Jones vollständige Liste der Preisträger New York Film Critics Circle Award * Bester Film: L.A. Confidential von Curtis Hanson * Beste Regie: Curtis Hanson für L.A. Confidential * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Peter Fonda in Ulee’s Gold * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Julie Christie in Liebesflüstern * Bester Nebendarsteller: Burt Reynolds in Boogie Nights * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Joan Cusack in In & Out * Beste Kamera: Roger Deakins für Kundun * Bester ausländischer Film: Ponette von Jacques Doillon National Board of Review * Bester Film: L.A. Confidential von Curtis Hanson * Beste Regie: Curtis Hanson für L.A. Confidential * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jack Nicholson in Besser geht’s nicht * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Helena Bonham Carter in Wings of the Dove – Die Flügel der Taube * Bester Nebendarsteller: Greg Kinnear in Besser geht’s nicht * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Anne Heche in Donnie Brasco und Wag the Dog * Bestes Schauspielensemble: Das süße Jenseits von Atom Egoyan * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Shall we dance? von Masayuki Suo Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * Bester Film: L.A. Confidential von Curtis Hanson * Beste Regie: Curtis Hanson für L.A. Confidential * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Robert Duvall in Apostel! * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Helena Bonham Carter in Wings of the Dove – Die Flügel der Taube * Bester Nebendarsteller: Burt Reynolds in Boogie Nights * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Julianne Moore in Boogie Nights * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Das Versprechen von Jean-Pierre und Luc Dardenne Jupiter * Bester Film international: Independence Day von Roland Emmerich * Bester deutscher Film: Männerpension von Detlev Buck * Bester Regisseur: Roland Emmerich für Independence Day * Bester Darsteller: Nicolas Cage in Leaving Las Vegas und The Rock – Fels der Entscheidung * Beste Darstellerin: Sandra Bullock in Die Jury und Das Netz Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * AFI Life Achievement Award: Martin Scorsese * Amanda: Wenn der Postmann gar nicht klingelt von Pål Sletaune (Bester norwegischer Film), Independence Day von Roland Emmerich (Bester ausländischer Film) * American Comedy Awards: Nathan Lane in The Birdcage – Ein Paradies für schrille Vögel (Lustigster Hauptdarsteller), Frances McDormand in Fargo (Lustigste Hauptdarstellerin), Cuba Gooding junior in Jerry Maguire – Spiel des Lebens (Lustigster Nebendarsteller), Dianne Wiest in The Birdcage – Ein Paradies für schrille Vögel * American Society of Cinematographers Award: Russell Carpenter für Titanic * Astor de Oro: Tango-Fieber von Sally Potter * Australian Film Institute Award: Kiss or Kill von Bill Bennett (Bester australischer Film), Lügen und Geheimnisse von Mike Leigh (Bester ausländischer Film) * Bodil: Breaking the Waves von Lars von Trier * Chlotrudis Awards: Sling Blade – Auf Messers Schneide von Billy Bob Thornton * David di Donatello: Die Atempause (Bester italienischer Film) und Ridicule – Von der Lächerlichkeit des Scheins (Bester ausländischer Film) * Deutscher Kritikerpreis: Helke Misselwitz * Directors Guild of America Award: Anthony Minghella für Der englische Patient, Stanley Kubrick (Lebenswerk) * Ernst-Lubitsch-Preis: Harald Dietl für Rossini – oder die mörderische Frage, wer mit wem schlief * Evening Standard British Film Award: Richard III. von Richard Loncraine * Genie Award: Das süße Jenseits von Atom Egoyan * Gilde-Filmpreis: Der englische Patient von Anthony Minghella (Gold ausländischer Film), Lügen und Geheimnisse von Mike Leigh (Silber ausländischer Film), Jenseits der Stille von Caroline Link und Rossini – oder die mörderische Frage, wer mit wem schlief von Helmut Dietl (beide Gold deutscher Film) * Goldene Tulpe (Istanbul): Der König der Masken von Wu Tianming * Goya: Tesis – Der Snuff-Film von Alejandro Amenábar * Guldbagge: Hamsun von Jan Troell * Independent Spirit Awards 1997: Fargo von Ethan und Joel Coen (Bester Film) und Lügen und Geheimnisse von Mike Leigh (Bester ausländischer Film) * Internationales Filmfestival Karlovy Vary: Mein Leben in Rosarot von Alain Berliner * Konrad-Wolf-Preis: Volker Schlöndorff * Louis-Delluc-Preis: Das Leben ist ein Chanson von Alain Resnais und Marius und Jeannette von Robert Guédiguian * Internationales Filmfestival Moskau: Marvins Töchter von Jerry Zaks * MTV Movie Awards: Scream – Schrei! von Wes Craven * Nastro d’Argento: Luna e l'altra von Maurizio Nichetti und Lügen und Geheimnisse von Mike Leigh * National Society of Film Critics Award: Breaking the Waves von Lars von Trier * People’s Choice Award: Independence Day von Roland Emmerich (Bestes Filmdrama), Der verrückte Professor von Tom Shadyac (Beste Filmkomödie), Mel Gibson (Populärster Schauspieler), Sandra Bullock (Populärste Schauspielerin) * Political Film Society Award für Demokratie: Red Corner – Labyrinth ohne Ausweg von Jon Avnet * Political Film Society Award für Frieden: Sieben Jahre in Tibet von Jean-Jacques Annaud * Political Film Society Award für Menschenrechte: Rosewood von John Singleton * Preis der deutschen Filmkritik: Not a Love Song von Jan Ralske * Prix Lumière: Ridicule – Von der Lächerlichkeit des Scheins von Patrice Leconte * Robert: Breaking the Waves von Lars von Trier (Bester dänischer Film), Der Postmann von Michael Radford (Bester ausländischer Film) * Festival Internacional de Cine de Donostia-San Sebastián: Das Leben ist ein Spiel von Claude Chabrol (Goldene Muschel) * Satellite Awards: Titanic (Bester Film/Drama) und Besser geht’s nicht (Bester Film/Komödie-Musical) * Screen Actors Guild Awards: Geoffrey Rush für Shine – Der Weg ins Licht und Frances McDormand für Fargo; Preis für das Lebenswerk: Angela Lansbury * Tokyo Sakura Grand Prix: Jenseits der Stille von Caroline Link und Der perfekte Kreis von Ademir Kenovic * Toronto International Film Festival: The Hanging Garden von Thom Fitzgerald (Publikumspreis) * Vancouver International Film Festival: Jenseits der Stille von Caroline Link * Internationales Filmfestival Warschau: Ganz oder gar nicht von Peter Cattaneo (Publikumspreis) * World Film Festival: Kinder des Himmels von Majid Majidi (Grand Prix of the Americas) * Writers Guild of America Award: Fargo von Ethan und Joel Coen (Bestes Originaldrehbuch), Sling Blade – Auf Messers Schneide von Billy Bob Thornton (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch) Geburtstage * 10. Februar: Chloë Moretz, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 15. April: Maisie Williams, britische Schauspielerin * 1. Mai: Ariel Gade, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 9. Mai: Zane Huett, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 18. Juni: Max Records, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 5. August: Adam Irigoyen, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 19. August: Joseph Castanon, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 24. August: Amber Bongard, deutsche Schauspielerin ; Tag unbekannt * Jason Spevack, kanadischer Schauspieler Verstorbene Januar bis März * 1. Januar: Hans-Martin Majewski, deutscher Filmkomponist (* 1911) * 4. Januar: William Lancaster, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Produzent (* 1947) * 10. Januar: Sheldon Leonard, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Produzent und Regisseur (* 1907) * 14. Januar: King Hu, taiwanesischer Regisseur (* 1931) * 19. Januar: Wilmut Borell, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1922) * 20. Januar: Hiram Keller, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1944) * 24. Januar: Suzy Vernon, französische Schauspielerin (* 1901) * 31. Januar: Heiner Carow, deutscher Regisseur (* 1929) Februar * 7. Februar: Allan Edwall, schwedischer Schauspieler (* 1924) * 11. Februar: Don Porter, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1912) * 12. Februar: James Cossins, britischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 23. Februar: Frank Launder, britischer Drehbuchautor, Regisseur und Produzent (* 1906) * 26. Februar: David Doyle, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1929) März * 4. März: Carey Loftin, US-amerikanischer Stuntman (* 1914) * 8. März: Paul Préboist, französischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 8. März: Alexander Salkind, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1921) * 13. März: Ronald Fraser, britischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 14. März: Jurek Becker, deutscher Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1937) * 14. März: Fred Zinnemann, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1907) * 29. März: Hans Quest, deutscher Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1915) April bis Juni * 1. Mai: Bo Widerberg, schwedischer Regisseur (* 1930) * 5. Mai: Walter Gotell, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1924) * 6. Mai: Günther Jerschke, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1921) * 9. Mai: Marco Ferreri, italienischer Regisseur (* 1928) * 16. Mai: Giuseppe De Santis, italienischer Regisseur (* 1917) * 18. Mai: Bridgette Andersen, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1975) * 24. Mai: Edward Mulhare, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 27. Mai: Walter Janowitz, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 29. Mai: Herbert Weicker, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1921) Juni * 14. Juni: Helmut Fischer, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1926) * 14. Juni: Richard Jaeckel, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1926) * 16. Juni: Michael O’Herlihy, irischer Film- und Fernsehregisseur sowie Produzent (* 1929) * 19. Juni: Olga Georges-Picot, französische Schauspielerin (* 1944) * 24. Juni: Brian Keith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1921) * 25. Juni: Jacques Cousteau, französischer Dokumentarfilmer (* 1910) * 29. Juni: William Hickey, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1927) Juli bis September miniatur|hochkant|150px|Robert Mitchum (1917–1997) miniatur|hochkant|150px|James Stewart (1908–1997) * 1. Juli: Robert Mitchum, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 2. Juli: James Stewart, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1908) * 8. Juli: Tony Thomas, britisch-US-amerikanischer Filmhistoriker und Produzent (* 1927) * 10. Juli: Chetan Anand, indischer Regisseur (* 1915) * 16. Juli: William Reynolds, US-amerikanischer Cutter (* 1910) * 23. Juli: David Warbeck, neuseeländischer Schauspieler (* 1941) * 24. Juli: Brian Glover, britischer Schauspieler und Drehbuchautor (* 1934) August * 8. August: Orville Hampton, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1917) * 10. August: Jean-Claude Lauzon, kanadischer Regisseur (* 1953) * 12. August: Dick Marx, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1924) * 21. August: Juri Wladimirowitsch Nikulin, russischer Clown und Schauspieler (* 1921) * 24. August: Werner Abrolat, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1924) * 25. August: Camilla Spira, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1906) * 26. August: Marcello Aliprandi, italienischer Regisseur (* 1938) September * 9. September: Burgess Meredith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1907) * 10. September: George Schaefer, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1920) * 16. September: Terence Cooper, nordirischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 16. September: Gerry Turpin, britischer Kameramann (* 1925) * 17. September: Red Skelton, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 20. September: Kurt Gloor, schweizerischer Regisseur (* 1942) * 21. September: Jennifer Holt, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1920) * 21. September: Hermine Diethelm, österreichische Cutterin (* 1915) * 26. September: Samuel A. Taylor, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1912) Oktober bis Dezember miniatur|hochkant|150px|Samuel Fuller (1912–1997) * 3. Oktober: John Ashley, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Produzent (* 1934) * 3. Oktober: Walter Baumgartner, schweizerischer Filmkomponist (* 1904) * 3. Oktober: Jarl Kulle, schwedischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 5. Oktober: Andrew Keir, britischer Schauspieler (* 1926) * 10. Oktober: Harold French, britischer Schauspieler (* 1897) * 10. Oktober: Hans-Joachim Kasprzik, deutscher Regisseur (* 1928) * 15. Oktober: Henryk Bista, polnischer Schauspieler (* 1934) * 21. Oktober: Jean Rabier, französischer Kameramann (* 1927) * 30. Oktober: Samuel Fuller, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1912) * 31. Oktober: Tadeusz Janczar, polnischer Schauspieler (* 1926) November * 11. November: William Alland, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1916) * 13. November: Dietrich Lohmann, deutscher Kameramann (* 1943) * 15. November: Saul Chaplin, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1912) * 16. November: George O. Petrie, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1912) * 21. November: Erna Raupach-Petersen, deutsche Volksschauspielerin (* 1904) * 25. November: Charles Hallahan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1943) * 26. November: Erna Fentsch, deutsche Schauspielerin und Drehbuchautorin (* 1909) * 28. November: Georges Marchal, französischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 30. November: Françoise Prévost, französische Schauspielerin (* 1930) Dezember * 14. Dezember: Stubby Kaye, US-amerikanischer Entertainer und Schauspieler (* 1918) * 18. Dezember: Chris Farley, US-amerikanischer Komiker und Schauspieler (* 1964) * 23. Dezember: Stanley Cortez, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1908) * 24. Dezember: Toshiro Mifune, japanischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 25. Dezember: Denver Pyle, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1920) Siehe auch Weblinks Einzelnachweise